Namine's Diary, Riku's Journal
by Spryte Magnus
Summary: The misadventures that took place between the people trying to fix Sora's memories. Told occasionally in the form of memoirs. Riku deals with his darkness while Namine deals with her existence.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary_,

_My name is Namine. I don't really exist, but I can change people's memories at will._

_A few weeks ago I did something unforgivable. I made Sora, the Chosen KeyBlade Wielder, forget Kairi, the girl he loves. I was under orders by Marluxia, a member of the Organization._

_The point is I shouldn't have done it. I've been trying to put his memories back together, but it will take times._

_Diz mentioned we'd have company joining us in Castle Oblivion. He said they'd help us fix Sora's memories. If nothing else, they'll defend us._

_I should have some time before they arrive. I'll wash up and make myself presentable._


	2. Chapter 2

Diz smiled as Mickey and Riku approached. Though Mickey didn't know it was him, Diz appreciated his friend's return. It seemed like Riku and Namine had gotten along to an extent back before he departed, looking for another way to help his friend.

This was a good plan. It would work.  
"Welcome." Diz spoke as Mickey reached him. They both wore the organization robes they'd been using to undercover in the dark corners of the worlds. Riku's silver hair still stood out, but not as much as the mouse king's ears.  
"It's good to see you again, Riku."

"Right, right." Riku waved his hand. "Now comes the important question. Where's the bathroom?"  
"Ah-up a floor, second door on your left." Diz waved his hand as Riku darted off. Mickey laughed and shook his head.  
"Poor kid's been holding it since Traverse town."

* * *

Riku hadn't had much reason to think to knock before entering the bathroom. It wasn't locked, so he'd let himself in. He'd pulled down his robe, seeing as the zipper worked in an odd fashion. He'd taken to a different wardrobe under it, since his previously baggy pants had caused their cover to be blown once.

So yeah, it looked pretty bad. He was only wearing black jeans-jeans he'd been in the process of to unsnapping. Namine was in the shower. Her dress was hanging from a towel rack

If it had been a battle, Riku would have known how to respond. But, as proven because of his _friendship_ with Kairi-he'd been the first she told about her crush on Sora-he was awkward around girls.

Namine turned before he could react, wet blonde hair stuck to her back. Riku's cocky side got the better of him.

"Lovely view."

And she screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay. That could have gone a lot better. Yeah, he probably didn't mean to walk in on me. But he didn't have to make the comment._

_So by the time Diz and Mickey arrived Riku was in Dark Mode doing the Hula._

_I was hiding behind a towel, still a bit stunned._

_Yeah. I still have trouble controlling my memory magic when I'm freaked out._

_

* * *

_

_Journal Entry X/X_

_Oh my god._

_So my amazing gift with girls? I still have it._

_I was madly in love with Kairi. Somehow I screwed up on giving her signals. And she confided in me that she liked Sora._

_Today I was looking for the bathroom and I walked in on Namine in the shower._

_Okay. Yeah. I was in the process of unsnapping my jeans. It's impossible to use the bathroom wearing that robe!_

_She freaked out._

_According to Mickey under the influence of her magic I did the Hula. In Dark Mode._

_This was not a good first day._

_..._

_Man, she is gorgeous._

_I can't believe I wrote that. I'm still getting over Kairi!_

_And so my 'gone two days without thinking about Kairi' record goes out the window._

_This is a BAD first day._


	4. Chapter 4

"Your friend Riku came here today."

Namine stood in front of Sora's 'cocoon'. His progress was stalling. So she spoke to the sleeping brunette, talking of things he'd forgotten.

"He's a loyal friend to you." Namine continued. "Most guys, from what I hear," She'd been reading stories online, "Would have taken advantage of your state and gone back to sweep Kairi off her feet."  
"I'm not doing it for him."

Namine nearly screamed, not accustom to people walking in while she was there. Diz checked in two seconds at a time, but he shuffled. Riku hadn't made a noise as he approached.  
"Then who?" Namine asked. "For Kairi?"  
"In a way." Riku sighed. "More about winning her over fair and square while she's not pining for him."  
"A sense of honor. Rare." Namine turned back to Sora, sketching quietly.  
"Does your drawing help him?" Riku asked, walking next to her. The organization robe oddly suited him. Namine flushed and disbanded the thought before answering.  
"Its how I best control my ability." She replied.  
"But you don't need to. As I saw earlier." Riku replied.  
"As you experienced, I still have trouble controlling my ability without a medium." Namine replied. Riku glanced over her shoulder.  
"Huh."  
"What?"  
"It's nothing."  
"Tell me!"  
"I just hope Sora's memories are more vivid then your drawings."


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Diary,_

_I didn't mean to! I really didn't! I just got so angry! No, I'm not the best artist. But he didn't have to be so blunt._

_I got angry. It was an accident. I hate that I can't always control my powers._

_I first discovered it after an hour of existing._

_An Organization member appeared to me. Marluxia wielded metal back then._

_He snuck up on me and I was scared half to death._

_When Larxene appeared looking for him to pay for the pizza Marluxia thought he was a pretty flower._

_I refused to fix him._

_Vexen was never able to repair him completely._

_That's probably why Marluxia didn't like me much._

_But I didn't mean to use my powers on Riku. I just...imagined._


	6. Chapter 6

Riku groaned as he held his head. His skull was pounding.  
"What happened?"  
"You upset a memory witch."

Riku sat up as Diz said this. They were in the infirmary.  
"Huh?"  
"You insulted Namine's art, I imagine." Diz shook his head. "She's sensitive about it, considering it's how she harnesses her ability. She only began drawing when Sora arrived at the castle. It was the only way she could manipulate it and not erase all of who Sora was."  
"Why did they need him?" Riku asked. "Him as a person."  
"Sora is based off light. His actions are based on pure intent. His power was born from that. They needed that power. That is why they tried to replace his memories of Kairi with Namine."  
"Huh?"  
"They had hoped Namine would convince him that the remaining Organization members were her allies. That way Sora would help them without question, with the pure intent of helping Namine."

Riku nodded and looked around.  
"Ah. What did I do?"  
"Hm?"  
"What did I do under Namine's influence?"

Diz snorted for a moment before replying.  
"You preformed a lovely rendition of 'Swan Lake'."


	7. Chapter 7

_Journal Entry X/X_

_Swan Lake! Oh my god! I can't believe I danced a ballet. In Dark Mode, according to the King._

_If Sora saw he'd have never let me live it down._

_Kairi would have laughed..._

**_Kairi._**

_God I miss her. And it sucks because I know she's sitting on Destiny Islands wondering where Sora is._

_Well, that's not fair. She'd worry about both of us. But it's Sora she dreams of._

_I don't want to dream of her when I know her heart belongs to Sora._

_Hell, I was the one Kairi rushed to tell the day she realized how she felt about him._

_She called me her best friend. At least Selphie would be jealous._

_Maybe I could ask Namine to erase my feelings for her..._


	8. Chapter 8

"Absolutely not."

Riku blinked as Namine answered his question. He'd found her on the highest floor, trying to rid it of the vines Marluxia had once controlled. He asked her about Kairi, and his wish to forget what he felt.  
"Why not?"  
"Because my erasing her from someone's memories is what caused this situation!" Namine exclaimed. "You told me your reason for staying to help Sora is to compete for her on even ground!"  
"And I'd still want to help my friends!"  
"Then the links of your false memory would unravel!" Namine snapped. "Just being with her would weaken and break them! Your mind would be a mess."  
"Well given the damage I caused while I was in my right mind, maybe that would be worth it!" Riku shouted.  
"You don't get it! You don't understand how important it is!"  
"What is?"  
"Your feelings!"

Riku stood there as Namine ran past him.  
"Sorry your Majesty!"  
"Namine?" Mickey looked back after her as he approached Riku.  
"You seem to be mentally stable." The king commented.  
"I am."  
"Yet Namine's upset."  
"So it seems."  
"What happened?"  
"I asked her to help me forget how I felt about Kairi."  
"Riku!"  
"What?"  
"You don't ask a girl that!"

It took Riku a moment to understand Mickey's accusation.  
"What? No! I meant with her Memory Magic!"  
"Ah." Mickey nodded. "That makes more sense."  
"But why is she upset?" Riku asked.  
"You don't understand what Namine is, do you?"  
"A memory witch?"

Mickey shook his head as he cast a fire spell to finish off the vines.  
"She's a Nobody-that which is born when a heart is separated from a body. Sometimes they have memories of their lives. Namine was born when Sora released Kairi's heart from himself."  
"This meaning?" Riku recalled the incident all too clearly, watching and unable to act.  
"Nobodies, according to Diz, cannot feel emotion. They depend on their memories to pretend. Namine has no such memories. All she has where she should is emptiness."  
"Empty...?" Riku glanced in the direction Namine had vanished down.

_For a girl without emotion, she gets upset a lot._


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Diary,_

_How could Riku ask me to do that? Does he just not get it?_

_Emotions are precious! You can't just discard one because you don't like how it feels. A somebody is made of /all/ of their emotions._

_The good. And the Bad._

_What did he mean 'the damage he caused'._

_I shouldn't poke my nose in where it doesn't belong._

_But I guess I'm...curious?_

* * *

Night had fallen before Namine came out of her room. She had her sketchbook under her arm and a pencil behind her ear as she crept down the hall.

Diz was in the labs, analyzing security footage for clues. The light from that room shone around the door. He barely noticed Namine when she wasn't helping Sora's memory. So her progress went unnoticed.

Riku's door was ajar, the room lit by a dim candle. He seemed to be asleep, but it wasn't sound. The silver haired boy rolled under his covers as the blonde girl approached him.

Her sandals were back in her room. Namine had discovered that bare feet made far less noise in the empty halls of Castle Oblivion. Even the smallest noise echoed a floor away, so silence was her ally there.

Namine sat beside the sleeping boy and inhaled. She was still fuzzy on explaining how, but she could read minds while people slept. To do this, the closer she was the clearer the connection.

Namine brushed a lock of silver hair from Riku's brow before exhaling. It didn't take much at that point. She only realized what a mistake it was as she prepared to dive into his mind. One word escaped his lips.  
"Kairi."


	10. Chapter 10

_It was too vivid to be a dream. Riku was remembering._

_Namine was a silent witness, her image transparent as she watched._

_The scenery was Hollow Bastion. Floating rocks surrounded a single castle as Riku made his way down the water ways._  
_"Sora! Kairi!" He shouted. "Where are you?"_

_He had the feeling someone was following him. He didn't turn around, so all Namine saw was a blurry figure._

_A girl with red hair-'Kairi', Namine realized- was unconscious, floating in a pool. A circle of heartless were around the pool, all curious to watch but none ready to attack._

_"Kairi!" Riku shouted as he ran toward her. "Get away from her!"_

_The Heartless scattered as Riku waded out to Kairi._  
_"Kairi! Wake up!" He shook her as he checked her vitals._  
_"She won't."_

_Riku turned and the blurry figure took the form of a woman in black robes wielding a staff. 'Maleficent,' Namine found the name as Riku spoke._  
_"Why not?"_  
_"The Princess does not have her heart. She is but an empty shell." Maleficent replied._  
_"Can you save her?" Riku cried out._  
_"Yes and no. As I am I cannot. But if you help me..." The witch grinned, "Then surely the Princess will awaken."_

_The scene faded and changed. Riku was speaking to the sleeping Kairi laid on a bed that might just have been hers once._  
_"How can Sora just forget us?" He exclaimed. "There he is-laughing with a new set of friends when he should be out looking for us!"_

_Riku calmed and sat slowly._  
_"After all you feel for him...and how I know he feels for you..." He shook his head. "Why can't he find you?"_

_He paused as revelation filled his face._  
_"That's where your heart is, isn't it? Sora had it." Riku shook his head. "That explains why he isn't looking too hard for you. He can feel you. But why...why didn't he look for me after..."_

_That was when darkness began to creep into his heart._

_The scene transformed yet again. They stood beside the Door to Darkness, Kairi laying not far off. Maleficent was speaking with Riku._  
_"You want me to take a child?" Riku exclaimed. "I abducted two princesses-isn't that enough?"_  
_"He is no real child. Just a puppet who obtained a heart somehow."_  
_"He has a father who loves him!"_  
_"Like you love the Princess?"_

_Riku fell quiet as the sorceress spoke._  
_"It's possible that this would reveal a way to awaken her." Maleficent stated. "Choose wisely."_

_The scene was the same, but the setting differed. Kairi continued to sleep and Riku was gasping, grabbing his chest. He'd used to much darkness to get away..._

_The scene differed once more. Riku had the KeyBlade now-but it didn't feel like a victory leaving Sora out there..._

_Sora was the true wielder-but why?_  
_"Do you desire power?" The cloaked figure asked. Riku lifted his head and reached to take the hand..._

* * *

Namine gasped as Riku jerked awake, his dream ending and her connection cut off. He jerked his head and all she saw now that the candle had gone out was yellow eyes. His hand jerked before she felt the movement and he was holding her in the air by the neck. Namine let out a scream as she scratched at the arm choking her.  
"Riku! It's me! Riku, please!" She gasped.

The yellow eyes faded and Riku's gasp filled the dark space as he dropped her. Namine gasped, inhaling deeply as Riku sat on the bed.  
"What did I...Namine? Please say I didn't..."  
"I'm alive." Namine gasped as the door burst open, light from the hall outlining Mickey and Diz. Diz asked first as he analyzed the scene.  
"What happened here?" 


	11. Chapter 11

_Journal Entry X/X_

_She went into my head!_

_Namine waited until I was sleeping, snuck into my room, and dove into my dreams!_

_I almost killed her._

_Not in the figurative sense. I was dreaming of how I fell into the darkness back then. She was there when I woke up and I was still half dreaming the nightmare. I nearly killed her._

_Diz doesn't like me much now. Mickey defended me, saying I had these nightmares frequently that he's witnessed._

_My candle went out before it burned out. The king said it was nothing. I'm worried my darkness is growing..._

_What would I have done if I hadn't snapped out of it in time?_

* * *

"Why did you do it?"

Diz was questioning Namine about the night's events. She yawned and rubbed her eye before answering.  
"I was curious."  
"Curious?" Diz raised his visible eye brow as if confused.  
"Yeah. We'd had an argument earlier and he mentioned his past actions with a sort of shame. Which is kind of absurd. He did do-"  
"You felt curiosity?" Diz asked.  
"Didn't I say that?" Namine waved her arms. "What of..."

Diz smirked as it dawned on her. Namine gasped for a moment. She left her hand on her chest as she her eyes went wide.  
"I felt."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Keeping this Diary was Diz's suggestion. Turns out it's because he wanted to know if I would feel emotion._

_Right now he's thrilled I was curious. Wonder if I should tell him I was angry too..._


	12. Chapter 12

Namine double took as Riku passed her after breakfast.  
"Riku?" She questioned. He turned and crossed his arms.  
"What joke now? Or who am I going to think I am?" Riku asked. The blonde girl looked at him blankly.  
"I was just wondering why you were wearing an Organization cloak."

_Smooth, Dumbass._ Riku mentally scolded himself. He hadn't worn it since his and Mickey's arrival, and she hadn't seen him until after he got out of it. Of course she wouldn't know. He was just on edge because he hadn't gone back to sleep after the incident.

"Impersonation." Riku stated. "I wanted to find out what I could about the Organization disguised as them."  
"Um?" Namine blinked a couple times. "You need to do one thing before anyone buys it."

Riku initially pulled away when Namine stepped toward him. She paused and giggled, shaking her head.  
"I wasn't going into your mind. I was going to lift your hood."  
"Oh." He laughed nervously. "Right." Riku turned to leave.

"I'm sorry I barged into your mind last night."

He paused as she said this and managed a smile, though he wasn't sure she saw it.  
"Apology accepted. Just ask first next time, okay?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Journal Entry X/X_

_I need to talk to Namine about a few things._

_I kind of knew about Roxas being Sora's nobody. Got the weirdest Dejavu when I spied on him and his friends._

_The thing is, the Organization (who apparently can't count) have been recruiting._

_New girl. Around fourteen. Wields a Keyblade._

_And oh yeah. She looks like Kairi with a dye job._

_I almost called out to her. That would have ended badly._

_What the Hell is going on here?_

_

* * *

_"Xion? She must be new. I don't remember her."

Namine's answer perplexed Riku further.  
"Did they intend to be unlucky or can they just not count?"  
"I know they only added the numerals after recruiting Roxas. Of course, given the loss of Marluxia, Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Larxene they might be recruiting." Namine shrugged. "Maybe if I went back I could become a full member."  
"Don't even joke about joining the bad guys."  
"Well how do know they are?" Namine cross her arms. "Yeah, trying to use Sora was horrible and if I could take it back I would. Those were also the members they sent for elimination. If all they want is their hearts back.."  
"And if they're other special cases like you?" Riku shot back. "Or Roxas? If their hearts made it back to their somebodies but still left behind nobodies, then what?"

Riku was sure he was going to be dancing as what he could only call rage filled the girl's face. Wordlessly she stormed up and slapped him.  
"I assure you-" Namine seethed. "Roxas and I were the first 'like' us!"

Riku held his cheek as she stormed off.  
"Are nobodies supposed to have PMS?"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe him! Riku seems to think hew knows all the answers, but people ask the wrong questions. I feel like I could kill him! Oh, look! A new feeling for the list!_

_Felt:__  
_Curiosity  
Rage_  
_Homicidal!_

_I haven't told Diz because I don't want him analyzing it. I was analyzed enough when I was brought in._

_Lacking a KeyBlade, they considered me 'the disposable one'..._

_One who knows nothing can understand nothing!_

_...Where'd that come from? It doesn't even look lime my hand writing..._


	14. Chapter 14

(Author's Note: So, a query. If I want to include bits of Final Fantasy VII in the course of a Kingdom Hearts story-bits that were not present in the Kingdom Hearts game, do I need to label it cross over? Well, a bit. One character really)

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

___No no no no! This cannot be happening!_

___Sora's memories aren't recovering. It's like they trickled out through some tunnel I didn't see. But how would that even make sense? His memories should be hard to reach, sealed behind the false ones, not impossible! Its not like memories and get up and walk away._

_Course if they did I'd have a walking army of memories...Queen Namine..._

_Gah! Need to focus. I've told Diz and he's arranged a meeting. Not sure if he needed to since there's **four** of us. Couldn't he have just yelled down the hall? The private quarters are all on the same floor in the bottom of the basement._

_Well, except mine. Diz thinks the closer I am to Sora the better it will go. So I'm on the highest floor. Where I was previously imprisoned._

_Joy._

_

* * *

_"What do you mean its not working?"

Riku stared across the table at Namine, not Diz who'd explained. It was one of the left over long tables, and Mickey had agreed with Diz while emotions were high keeping the two teenagers apart was probably smart. So it was a long way he was glaring.

"Let me explain." Namine exhaled. "This is how I created Sora's false memories. First, he forgot his abilities learned on the most recent adventure. They were fresh, easy to dismiss. Then with the opening created I didn't remove anything but planted the faintest memories of a me who never existed as a child. Once he grew more comfortable I'd put in more memories slowly-as not to alert his subconscious that there was an intruder. Finally he 'remember' my name. Once 'I' existed in his memory he was devoted to saving his childhood friend. A role similar to recent memories of Kairi when the Darkness captured her. So moved memories of 'me' over memories of 'her'. Once they were overlaying, I moved any memory he had of Kairi to the furthest part of his mind. His true memories were still there however, he just couldn't remember them because they were blocked out by the 'memories' I planted there. Once I'd made sure the 'memories' I'd created were stable enough to be erased, I reached for his memories of Kairi. I was going to start with when he first found her but..." Namine shook her head. "His real memories weren't there. None of them."

"Where could they have gone?" Mickey asked as Riku stared. Namine was trying to avoid his gaze as Diz answered.

"We don't know. It's a mystery. It's like they leaked out. But Namine would have detected any tunnels in his mind."

"So how do we fix him?" Riku exclaimed.

"I don't know. Without the original frame work from his mind..."

"But don't the memories he shared with other people still exist?" Mickey squeaked. All eyes fell on him for a moment.  
"It's possible. I could replicate them if I went-"  
"It's out of the question." Diz cut off Namine. She turned to protest before he spoke again. "It's too dangerous."  
"But-"  
"Diz, we need to talk."

Riku was up and before Mickey spoke. Despite his height, something in the King's voice scared him. Despite being a mouse, despite being extremely short, Riku knew Mickey could be intimidating. So when he spoke to Diz in that tone, Riku figured it was time to get out.  
"Namine, we should go." Riku whispered as her reached her.  
"But the meeting isn't over!"  
"Our part is. Please don't be difficult about this." Riku glanced back. Mickey was glaring, as was Diz. This might end with broken limbs on Diz and anyone caught in the crossfire.  
"I don't understand."

"No time." Riku stated before turning to her from behind her chair. Picking her up wasn't as bad as he was afraid-she was light.  
"H-hey!" Namine protested as he tossed her over his shoulder. "I can walk!"  
"No time." Riku repeated as he sped to the door. If Diz and Mickey hadn't been busy glaring at each other they might have made comment. By the time they left the room the voices were raised and yelling and Riku had put Namine down to shut the door. She flattened her dress and made sure it was down before speaking to him.

"How'd you know Mickey was about to lose it?" The Blonde asked.  
"Before we came here The King and I worked together to escape Kingdom Hearts. We covered each other's butts a lot in there." Riku folded his arms. "The way he addressed Diz told me he was getting annoyed."

"It's stupid. Only I can retrieve the memories."  
"Mickey knows that. That's why they're arguing."  
"Riku?"  
"Hm?" He turned to where the blonde girl had put on her most innocent face.  
"Can you move from world to world on your own?"

* * *

_Journal Entry X/X_

_Namine plays damn dirty. For such an innocent looking girl anyway._

_Sora's memories have gotten away. Weird, huh?_

_Mickey suggested extracting them from the people who shared them._

_Well that sounded like a good plan. Diz said know because Namine would have to leave the castle to do it._

_Following that after we left the room to let the 'grown ups' talk, Namine asked if I could move from world to world without their help._

_I get the feeling Namine and Diz's relationship isn't the same loyalty I have toward the king._

_None the less, she's starting to grow on me. Kind of like a tumor._


	15. Chapter 15

_Dear Diary,_

_Riku is helping me sneak out so I can find the other side of Sora's memories. It's exciting-the first time I've ever left Castle Oblivion! As it turns out Mickey has a policy of wearing an organization look-a-like cloak when they go out. As such, Riku demanded similar. Fortunately Marluxia had me fitted once._

* * *

"Why do we have to wear these?"  
"Because-"

Riku had intended to answer Namine's question with intelligence, because it was important. What he discovered when he turned around was that Namine's cloak was fitted to her-if by Diz or the Organization he didn't know. His own cloak was stolen and left room for him to grow.

"Did I put it on wrong?" Riku's expression puzzled Namine as she couldn't identify it. He almost said something perverted, but two words stopped him: "Hula" and "Ballet".  
"Ah-no." Riku shook his head. "Memory lapse."  
"Well I didn't do it." Namine crossed her arms. _That's what you think._ Riku thought before answering.  
"Natural occurrence. The cloaks grant us anonymity. If the Organization is pursuing us the only reports will be of cloaked figures." He paused, realizing Namine's hair was up. Something was giving it shape.  
"Ah-" He began to point as she held up her sketchbook.  
"I couldn't find pockets and I needed to bring my colored pencils. I might not be Davinci, but it's how I can capture the essence of a memory."

Riku was caught off guard by Namine's pained expression. It was a reminder of what he'd said earlier.  
"It was unfair of me to judge." He stated.  
"You don't mean that."  
"I do! You've only existed a month. Expecting Leonardo Angelo work is foolish." Riku stated.

Namine giggled for a moment.  
"Davinci or Michael?" She asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Leonardo Davinci or Michael Angelo? They're different people."  
"Oh, shut up Miss Know it all." Riku flicked her wrist to conjure a portal. "Let's go."

* * *

_Journal Entry X/X_

_How was I supposed to know Namine had never traveled by dark passage before? The King is going to kill me!_


	16. Chapter 16

Riku stretched as they stepped out of the portal, beside the fountain of District 2.  
"Welcome to Traverse Town, Namine."

He glanced back in time to see her waver and fall into the fountain with a splash.  
"Namine!" He exclaimed, dashing in and scooping her up. "Hey! Whats wrong?"  
"Just a little dizzy." Namine whispered. Riku pulled off part of his glove to feel her brow and swore.  
"A fever? You shouldn't have on unless..."  
"That was the first time I traveled by portal." Namine whispered.  
"Are you serious? Marluxia didn't transport you like that? Why didn't you tell me?" Riku exclaimed.  
"I started existing in Castle Oblivion and that was where the Organization found and kept me. I didn't know this would happen."  
"Namine..." Riku shook his head as he grabbed her sketchbook-she dropped it before falling. "Hold onto this." He warned before placing one arm under her knees, the other under her shoulders.

Namine squeaked and began to protest, but she just didn't have the energy. Instead she just held onto her sketchbook as Riku carried her. She was half asleep when he was talking to someone and they were indoors-she saw carpeting. Whoever they were smelled like tobacco and swore quite a bit.

Riku sighed as he argue with the blonde older man.  
"Listen Gramps-no funny business. I want to connecting rooms so I can check on my friend. She's sick." Riku glanced down as Namine shivered, leaning against him.

"Gramps-" The man paused and sighed. "The green and red room are open. I'm Cid." He grabbed the keys and led Riku to a green door. "Yell if you need anything-sheets, towels, prophylactic-and I'll be there."

Riku nodded as he put Namine down on the bed. He sighed and shook his head.  
"You're still wearing your dress under there, right?"  
"Yeah. Why?"

Riku reached and pulled down the zipper on her cloak. Namine let out a yelp as she sat up rapidly, sketchbook falling to the ground as the sleeves fell from her arms.  
"Good-the cloak was the only layer to get wet. It's still not good for you too wear while it's wet. Can you get off it?"

Namine rolled onto her side in response. Riku shook his head as he picked up the cloak.  
"I'm going to hang this to dry and get a damp cloth. Try to get under the covers by then."

Namine waited until Riku was in the next room before sitting up to undo her sandals. She gotten the covers halfway down before giving up and just laying there. Riku returned and shook his head lightly, placing the cloth on her forehead.  
"If you'd told me we could have just stolen a Gummi Ship." He commented.  
"A what?"

Riku shook his head, carefully taking the pencils out of her hair.  
"You need a bag to carry things in."  
"Hm. When did you learn how to take care of sick people?"  
"Ten years ago Sora got a mysterious fever from no where." Riku replied, pouring water into a bowl so he could re-moisten the cloth. "Then Kairi showed up a year later with a lot of your symptoms. I was the oldest of the three of us so I took care of them whenever we couldn't find or wait for an adult."  
"Who taught you?" Namine was beginning to feel better-not by much, but better.  
"My mom." Riku stated. "Before having me she'd been a Medic in battle fields."  
"Is that how she met your Dad?"  
"Probably. I never knew him. Doubt he knows I exist."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Hey, grew up that way." Riku laughed. "No big deal."  
"Did you mean it," Namine whispered, "When you called me your friend?"  
"Well, yeah." Riku laughed. "When we're not at each other's necks."

Namine laughed before speaking again.

"Riku?"  
"Yeah Namine?"  
"What's a prophylactic?"

It was the first time the blonde would see her silver haired friend blush.

* * *

__

Dear Diary,

We've made it to Traverse Town with a delay. I got sick from the Dark Passage. Riku got me better though and we're staying at a hotel.

Tomorrow we begin the hunt for the otherwise of Sora's memories with his friends:

Cid  
Leon  
Yuffie  
Aerith

For now it's good just not to wear the cloak. It kinda clings.

* * *

Journal Entry X/X

Namine fell sick when we got to Traverse Town. Turns out she never left Castle Oblivion before-or gone through a Dark Passage.

She's doing better with only one awkward moment between us.

Damn Namine can wear that cloak.

_I should start writing in pencil so I can erase lines like that.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Namine-" Riku yawned as he stepped in through their connecting door. "-Cid said there was a free breakfast so I figured we should get one before...Namine?"

He paused and scanned the room. Namine's cloak was folded on the dresser. She wasn't there, nor was her sketchbook. Yet her sandals lied beside the bed.  
"Namine?" Riku shouted.  
"Out here!"

Riku darted to the window and had a moment of panic. Namine was in the ally, sitting in the curb with her feet in the water. Her sketchbook was on her lap, and a small Shadow Heartless was watching her curiously. That was what she was trying to draw, the Shadow.

Riku almost jumped to help her as it jumper into her lap. Realization hit him as he started to climb out-the Heartless couldn't hurt a Nobody, lacking a Heart.

Namine laughed as the Shadow jumped up and curled up against her.  
"Hi there!" She smiled, petting its head. It perked up, head butting her slightly and turning it's head so she would scratch his neck.  
"Don't you get to the point?" Namine laughed as she scratched it's chin and the Heartless curled up in her lap. "Wonder if Diz would let me keep you..."

Naturally it was after Riku climbed back into the room when he spotted the red dot appearing on Namine's shoulder. He wouldn't have been alarmed if a triangle hadn't joined it.

He scanned the nearby rooftops as he climbed back out of the window. It took a moment, but he spotted a cloaked figure with some sort of weapon-in line with the target on Namine's back. Not faltering for a moment, Riku jumped and landed behind her as a sound-probably the shot-resonated in the ally.  
"Dark Fira!

Namine flipped around as she sensed Riku's darkness flicker. He was facing the other way, having fallen to one knee as he pulled a needle from his shoulder.

"Just a tranquilizer!" A voice resonated as Namine stood up, holding her sketchpad as the Shadow climbed onto her shoulder.  
"Who's there?  
"Don't remember? Now Namine-who could erase /your/ memories?"

A portal formed and Xigbar stepped out as Riku tried to stand. Namine gasped.  
"Riku-you can't take him like this! He's number Two in the Organization!"  
"And my orders are just take Namine back." Xigbar added, "So if you just let me do my job boy, you might live. So listen to Blondie."  
"No can do." Riku stated, managing to summon Soul Eater, "She's helping a friend of mine."

Namine raised an eyebrow as Riku's Dark Energy levels began to increase. It was because of Xigbar's startled reaction.  
"Hey-you're like _him_..."

However the moment passed when Riku's energy vanished and he passed out. Xigbar wiped his forehead.  
"Well that was almost bad..." He faced Namine. "Come along, little girl."  
"No!" Namine shouted, clutching her sketch pad. "I have to fix Sora!"  
"Fix-" Xigbar began to laugh. "Good luck with that!"  
"Wha-what do you mean?" Namine began to glare. "What do you know?"  
"Quite a bit. Enough to know Marluxia's mistake was grabbing you while you were conscious." Xigbar began to load another tranquilizer. "But you are coming back with me."

Namine noticed the outline of a shadow forming and grabbed Riku's arm to drag him out of the way. Xigbar raised an eyebrow.  
"Running? He's dead w-"  
"Get the f- outta town you a-hole!"

Xigbar shut up and jumped back as Cid landed, his javelin landing where he'd been standing with enough force to leave a small crater.  
"Well that ain't good." Xigbar hissed, jumping to the side as a shot flew past him.

"I don't think the girl wants to join you."  
"Who'd wanna, a creepy old guy like him?"

Namine turned to where a man with long brown held out a sword with a gun handle for a hilt was standing. Running after him was a younger girl, scantily clad, wielding a giant shuriken. Behind them was a woman with a long brown braid dressed in pink.  
"Well, shit." Xigbar shrugged. "So much for avoiding exposure." He glanced at Namine. "I'll get you yet girl, and your little heartless too!"

As he vanished the scantily clad girl laughed.  
"Well you sure scared him off Squall!"  
"It's Leon!" The brown haired man snapped as the woman approached Namine.  
"Why isn't it attacking you?"  
"Huh?" She blinked.  
"The Heartless." Aerith pointed at the Shadow now sitting on Namine's head. Namine paused, unsure how to answer.  
"Well-ah!"

Yuffie's scream spared her as Cid turned to where the Ninja was against the wall, about a foot from Riku.  
"What in f-ing tarnation is wrong now?"  
"He-it-Remnant!"  
"Remnant?" Leon replied as Aerith approached.

"What's a remnant?" Namine asked as Cid lit up. The older man sighed before answering.  
"Remnants of Sephiroth. Sephiroth was a man from Yuffie, Aerith, and my home world before space and time broke. He was a Hero once-until he found out how he was made. F-ing Shin-Ra." Cid exhaled a puff of smoke. "How he was made?" Namine tilted her head.  
"F-ing experiments. His DNA was fused with that of this Alien b- named Jenova. It made him super fast, super strong, f-ing super human. Your friend show any of those traits?"  
"Ah..." Namine glanced at Riku. He was quick and powerful-but superhuman? "He can't be." Namine stated. "Until it vanished, he'd lived on Destiny Islands his whole life."  
"Fair enough. We did f-ing kill him. He didn't stay dead at first. Remnants were half a-ed clones-they needed Jenova cells to evolve into Sephiroth."  
"Evolve?"  
"More like Transform. But Cloud defeated him again before the Heartless showed up and f-ed everything up. Like f-ing time. People came out from all over the time line."  
"Aerith was dead to back then." Yuffie pointed out. Namine glanced at the woman in the pink dress. _Does that mean she's undead?_ The thought scared her.  
"So?"  
"Some of the worlds-fabric of space and time were torn to nothing. Dead people were alive and unstabbed. Older people were younger. It's been a rough almost decade. Furthermore a lot of our original worlds are too far gone to save." Leon seemed for a moment to darken as he said this. "The people scattered." Yuffie folded her arms.  
"But Sephiroth came back when Aerith did-alive and kicking. Cloud's fought him a few times.  
"But Riku is-"  
"Before you say anything, remember he betrayed his own friend." Leon rose his voice now.  
"That was because-"

"He's not a remnant." Aerith stood up and all their attention was on her. "But he does have Jenova cells as part of his molecular structure."  
"That's it!" Yuffie grabbed Leon's Gunblade, catching him off guard. "Kill it till it's dead!"  
"No!" Namine leaped up and stood between them. "Stop! He's my friend!"  
"Before he went mad, Sephiroth had a lot of friends! After, he stabbed most of them-repeatedly!"  
"I won't stand by and watch you stab him!"

It was odd, for Namine was afraid of her words. But she'd been the one to drag out Riku, and while he couldn't defend himself she would. Yuffie charged, Aerith and Leon shouted. Namine held her arms in front and shut her eyes.  
"I said _**Stop**_!"


	18. Chapter 18

_Journal Entry X/X_

_Passed out taking a hit during battle. Not sure what happened after. When I started to come to, Namine was in trouble._

* * *

"What did you do to Yuffie?"  
"I'm sorry!" Namine cried out as Leon faced her. He hand was on his gun blade. The ninja was unmoving on the ground and Aerith was knelt over her. Namine was huddled against the wall, hands on her head as she bent over her knees.  
"What happened to her?" Leon shouted again, lifting his arm.

Riku was up in a moment, on his feet and grabbing the older man's arm.  
"You won't lay a hand on her! You're supposed to be some kind of Hero, right? What sort of Hero strikes a defenseless girl?" Riku shouted, facing Leon head on.  
"Hardly defenseless." The brunette glared at him. "Yuffie-"  
"Was going to kill him because she thought he might be some sort of monster!"

Silence filled the air as Namine stood up. Given how petite the blonde girl was, her stature was impressive. Riku let go of Leon's arm and moved in front of Namine, summoning the Soul Eater blade.  
"I missed something. But we're going to talk about this like responsible people! Namine and I are here about Sora! We need your help!"

An odd silence overcame the room. Aerith spoke first.  
"What must we do?" She asked.  
"I need to borrow your memories of Sora so he can remember." Namine stated. "So he can go home to Kairi."  
"Why should we trust you?" Leon questioned.  
"We'll do it." Yuffie was the one to speak.  
"How long have you been awake?" Aerith glanced at her.  
"Long enough to know Squall was being an ass."  
"It's Le-hey!"

Namine could help but laugh and nod.  
"So who met Sora first?"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Stirred some trouble up in Traverse Town. It's resolved though, and I have all of their memories of Sora drawn out. I'm grateful Mickey got an enchanted sketch book for me-it won't run out of pages..._

_Riku stood up for me. He's really quite valiant. I wonder if he's too hard on himself..._


End file.
